Closet Rhymes
by TTBear
Summary: Part of my Angelic Smiles universe. Arthur is terrified of small, dark spaces. Italy starts realizing something. First story so, critiques would be nice. Angelic Pair. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**First fanfic for the Hetalia fandom. Ah~So nervous. I hope I got their characters pretty good. **

**My headcanon for Arthur is...Hard to explain I guess. I sorta count him and England as separate so my personality and fears for him is different.**

**I think he'd be afraid of closed and dark places. Just part of my headcanon.**

**Part 1 of my Angel Pair one-shots.**

* * *

"Ve~Are you alright England?" Honeyed eyes stared down at the shaking nation.

It had started out simply enough, the nations attending a meeting. This time the meeting had gone on rather long and it had been around six o'clock when everyone agreed they did all they could today. Italy had bounced over to Germany and Japan, chattering happily about a new different pasta recipe.

England had noticed that while Italy had been waving his arms excitingly when walking out the doors his new cookbook had slipped. Well, it was only the polite gentleman thing to do and return it. Unfortunately he had not counted on the Italian's fear of him.

"W-Wait just a m-!" Arthur would shout, chasing him down the halls of the wide building.

"WAH! NONONO, GO AWAY SCARY EYEBROW MAN!" Italy would scream in response, waving a white flag behind him.

Arthur had finally cornered him against a wooden door, small huffs of breathe escaping him. Why did everyone think he was mean? Sighing a bit sadly in his mind, Arthur straightened up. Italy trembled, brown curl freezing in the hair like a cat. Oh _dio_! What if he tried to murder him!? He clenched his eyes tight.

"Uh, h-here." He muttered, shoving the cookbook to the man.

Sadly Italy was so surprised that he ended up falling backwards, opening the door. Arthur of course was shocked and leaned forward to grab an arm, but he too ended up being dragged forward.

Somehow the door closed behind the two as they fell and it appeared it had been a broken door. Arthur and Italy were stuck.

Which brings us to the shaking Brit holding for dear life onto a clueless Italian.

Nononono, it was dark, so dark. He could feel the air slowly stop flowing into him, those cruel eyes staring into him mockingly, nooooo.

"T-To dark…to dark…." Did he whisper or whimper?

He couldn't tell, and frankly it didn't matter. Were the walls closing in on him? Arthur squeaked, his breath growing shorter and fainter. It was hard to breath, why couldn't he breath, **HE NEEDED TO BREATH**.

"Batti, batti le manine che arriva papa con tanti biscottini che Inghilterra mangerá~" What…was that?

A soft voice hummed and sang while slender fingers ran through messy blond hair. Feli was not the smartest nation. But that didn't mean he was stupid, that he was weak, or innocent to the world. Italy was quite compassionate and even if he disliked the person, he was a firm believer that no one deserved to be in pain.

It was a silly rhyme for little kids, but it sounded soothing and Italy was pretty sure England wouldn't care about the words.

"Ve~It's okay England! You're not alone, I'mma here with you and someone will come by soon!" With a bright smile, he continued to sooth the trembling man. "I didn't think you were afraid of places like this ve~Ah! I'll make you some pasta to cheer you up later. See, I got this new cook..book?"

Aw where was it? Italy pouted, unhappy that he had already lost it. Ludwig had picked it out for especially for him!

"…Here…" A shaky whisper had him peering down at the nation on his lap.

Oh?

"VE~! MY BOOK!" He chirped happily, gently taking the book from him.

So Mr. Caterpillar had it! But why would England have his book? Unless…

"I'm such a dummy." Italy cried, frowning at himself, "You were trying to return this to me. Sorry Mr. England. You're just kinda scary looking and I thought you were going to hit me!"

"M'used to it…" Arthur mumbled, shakily taking a breath.

It was still too dark and small for him. Britain was reminded of miserable and painful times. Times he'd rather forget and bury. He shuddered and buried his face against Italy. Bloody hell, now he was crying. God. Fucking. Dammit.

"A-Ah no don't cry fuzzy!" How do you take care of a crying and scared England? "Um, ah, ve! How about another rhyme?"

Feli rocked carefully back and forth, murmuring a lullaby. He hoped it worked, seeing England so distressed was...it made him feel funny.

"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, nella braccia della mamma, fa la ninna bel bambin, fa la nanna bambin bel, fa la ninna, fa la nanna…" Oh good! Inghilterra was starting to stop shaking. "Nella braccia della mamma~."

Italy paused his rocking and looked down at his companion. Ve~! He wasn't so scary looking asleep. In fact, Britain looked adorable!

"I think you're very nice England~!" Cooing over him, the upbeat man leaned against a shelf.

Feliciano idly wondered if they were in a janitor's closet or storage closet. He sighed hoping they'd hear someone soon after all they didn't want to be stuck here forever. A glance at England made him frown worriedly. Italy definitely didn't want the small man trapped in here much longer, and why exactly was he so afraid anyways? Ve, he promised himself to never give whoever made England so afraid any of his pasta!

Running his fingers through the soft silky hair, that made him rather curious what shampoo England used, Italy glanced downwards again.

"Ve~You're not a fuzzy caterpillar...You're a coniglio birichino~!" Giggling quietly, Feli hugged him closely and leaned his head backwards.

Italy yawned with a pop, closed his sleepy eyes, and fell into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Erm, was this good? I hope so. Angel Pair is one of my OTPs. IT NEEDS MORE LOVE.**

**I hope the italian was right, I used a website and google for them.**

**This may be a two shot. Maybe. I dunno.**

**Notes:**

**_Coniglio Birichino_: fluffy bunny**

**_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della mamma, Fa la ninna bel bambin, Fa la nanna bambin bel, Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della mamma_: ****Go to sleep, go to sleepy, ****In the arms of your mother, ****Go to sleep, lovely child, ****Go to sleepy, child so lovely, ****Go to sleep, go to sleepy, ****In the arms of your mother.**

**_Batti, batti le manine che arriva papa con tanti biscottini che Inghilterra mangerá_: Clap, clap your hands, Daddy's coming soon, With a lot of cookies, That England will eat.**

**_Dio_: God**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Ah~Babies.**

**So I decided to make this a two-shot.**

**Also, YAY PEOPLE REVIEWED OH MY MISHA THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY. *cries***

** Sora Resi: Really? Darnit. I try to go over my spelling, but I always get confused by to or too. Thanks for pointing that out!**

** AFleetingPhantom: It's cute? Really? Ah~Angel Pair is such an adorable pairing I love it so much. And let's just say family issues. I'll go more into it in other fics though. This one is part of my Angel Pair universe.**

** Anonymous: LET ME HUG YOU. *hugs tightly* First reviewer to! And sort of. They'll be more like connected one-shots set in the same universe. Not necessarily chronological though.**

* * *

He woke up with a start. Heart pounding wildly once he saw where he was, emerald eyes flitted everywhere. Make it go away, make it go away a little boy's voice echoed in his head. His voice. Too dark…

Ah!

His eyes widened and he gasped softly, there right at the bottom of the door, a tiny sliver of light. Arthur nearly cried with relief but that would be improper of a man his age. Shakily taking in a breath to steady his nerves, Arthur unclenched his hands. Oh, yes, that was right. He isn't alone either, Italy was with him and it was the northern one. Not alone in the dark, there was a tiny bit of light, and Britain was positive he would not break down anymore.

Or at least worser than before. Just brill.

A soft yawn and mumble made the blonde look back at his partner.

"Guess you were feeling rather knackered." England dryly muttered, scooting backwards from him.

He was not a touchy feely guy, the emotional distress was just getting to him. Flying mint bunny would disagree and adamantly say that England craved physical contact. Rubbish, just rubbish.

"Ve~! Coniglio birichino is awake and feeling better~Oh, if only I could make some pasta for a celebration…." Italy sounded relieved, had he really been concerned about him?

Ignoring his heart clinching, Arthur responded cynically, "Yes well, as you saw I'm not fond of spaces like this. Even now with that little bit of light, I'm not exactly feeling Jolly."

His hands were twitching a bit and what he wouldn't give for some of his medicine. Sod it all.

"Why?" Why what, Arthur raised a bushy brow in question. "Well, why are you so afraid? Ve, you always seem so, so, so tough! Like one of those mean men fratello hangs out with, and you may lose your temper a bunch but you're very…rational? Yeah, rational! Even if you talk you imaginary people…"

He huffed rather annoyed, his fae friends were real damnit! Why was the Italian so curious anyway? Concerned to! Arthur disliked that, it wasn't like he really cared. Everyone pretended to care but they didn't. Ah, the tears were stinging at the back of his eyelids.

"I do believe that is none of your business Italy." Try not to snap old chap, he was the north one, the nicer one, maybe he…maybe he genuinely cared.

"But, you look really sad England. A-And you returned my cookbook!" Gah, why was the git leaning towards him so closely?

"…It was the gentlemanly to do." England murmured, eyes glancing to the side, feeling even more uncomfortable.

Stop being so concerned please, stop. He didn't need anyone, he was fine by himself. That's right everything was just fine.

So could he please stop looking at him with those bloody eyes?

"…Let's just say, I've never had the best relationship with my family." It was so soft and quiet, Britain could see Italy actually leaning even closer to hear him.

Pulling his legs to his chest, Arthur buried his head between his knees. The twitching was growing worse, soon he'd be shuddering again. Bloody hell.

"Oh ve…I'm sorry Mr. coniglio birichino." A hand patted his head making him grumble.

What was he, a cat?

Despite his grumbling England made no move to stop him, it was nice to be comforted. Just a bit. Really, he didn't like it.

"What does that even mean?" He asked softly, peering up at the man.

"Coniglio biriochino? It means fluffy bunny ve~!" What.

What. The. Bloody. Hell.

"F-Fluffy…BUNNY?" This time Arthur's right eye twitched and not from panic.

"Yep! You're hair and face look like a cute fluffy bunny~!" Italy patted him again, except this time Britain was sure he was in fact petting him.

"…You're off your trolley. I'm not cute, just look at my bloody eyebrows." His cheeks felt flushed, aw bloody hell, was he blushing?

"At first I thought they were weird to but, they look nice on you!" A finger poked one and Arthur nearly flinched, "If you didn't have them then I'd think you'd look really weird~Ve, with them you're a cute fluffy bunny!"

He was bright red and the tears were back to stay. Fuck.

"Wah! W-What did I say? Ve! Please don't cry England, I'm sorry, ahhh what do I do?" Italy hugged him close, panicking.

He was nice, so bloody nice.

"Oi! Bastard fratello! What the hell are you doing in there you dumbass?" A crude voice yelled, and there was a pounding on the door.

Someone had finally found them.

"Oh Lovi there's no need to worry~Boss Spain will get the door open!" Several curses were muffled, but that was definitely South Italy chewing Spain out.

"...I-Italy..."

"Ve? Inghilterra wha-"

"What the he-!? OI BASTARD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Romano snapped at the blur that went by him and Spain as they opened the door. "And you fratello! How did you get stuck in a fucking closet?"

Italy was unable to answer him properly, all he could do was murmur ve~ every few moments or so. Brown eyes blinked, and he faintly touched his right cheek. Feliciano would not be able to get the memory of today out of his head, of England hugging him tightly, whispering thank you, and and…

He wondered if his lips were that soft.

* * *

**OH FELI DARLING~ *coos over the pair***

**I love them so much. And yes Arthur gave him a thank you kiss. I'd imagine having one of your biggest flaws pointed out all your life would make you quite insecure about. Improper for our gentleman but he'd like to justify it by saying he had recently been under emotionally strain and thank you kisses were alright to give to other men thank you very much! **

**You're kidding no one Artie.**

**I tried to incorporate some british slang. Ah I hope i didn't fail.**

**Now on to the next one-shot.**

**Notes:**

**_Coniglio Birichino_: fluffy bunny**

**_Fratello_: Brother**

**_Inghilterra_: England**


End file.
